


титры

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: - поцелуй меня





	титры

теснота кусалась. и мертвым дыханием на ладонях оседал страх. кошмары. кошмары. кошмары. теснились в черепной коробке, пожирали силу воли, струпьями покрывали нежную кожу правосудия.

под ухом — синюшное дыхание. Себастьяново синюшное дыхание.

раздражало.

«ударь. ударь»

шептал здравый смысл. и по подбородку желчью текла слюна. разъедала кожу. и мясо гнило на открытом воздухе. пастбище для коршунов. прилети, сожри, набей брюхо. и с трудом покинь. злосчастное могильное место. 

беги. беги.

— они ушли, как думаешь?

и тишина, тишина.

копошились за дверью тараканами охранники. и их белые простодушные лица прыщами покрывала ненасытная тьма. и ужас.

— не уверен.

будь заложником собственных мыслей. умри под гнетом мнения друга.

и пристрели его.

давай же.

ну.

— нас всё равно убьют.

«ты и так всё знаешь»

— поцелуй меня.

«ты и так этого хочешь»

я знаю, Себастьян, что это был последний раз.

целовалась грусть.

и Себастьян неловко обнял Джима. и шероховатость его грубых пальцев кусала ершистую кожу. 

дорогая мебель и дешёвое одеяло.

несовместимые вещи.

и им в глаза ударили слова.

«вы арестованы»

засранцы.

гнилые людишки.

чёртовы политиканы.

«вы арестованы»

и тараканами сбежались люди.

«вы арестованы»

человеколюбием исчезла тьма. и туберкулез съедал лакомые кусочки пирога. и трупом на дно стекало время.

словно его никогда и не существовало.


End file.
